Truths and Consequences of the Preteen Life
by dannysmyman
Summary: Timmy's back but Crocker shows up and teams up with Vlad.
1. Chapters 1 to 6

**Truths and Consequences of the Preteen Life**

"Danny?" asked Jazz, walking into the living room from the kitchen, "Have you seen Bearbert?"

Danny was coming down the stairs to the door.

"No, Jazz, I haven't seen your stupid doll," he answered.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, did you check your room?"

"Yeah, and he wasn't there! I just left him on the bed for a second and when I came back, he was gone!"

Danny thought of how her doll could've gone missing, and then realized something.

"No, it can't be. He's not even in this state." he said to himself.

"What?" said Jazz, overhearing him.

"Nothing."

ding-dong

The doorbell rang.

Danny and Jazz walked up to the door to open it.

Danny already had a good guess of who it was.

Jazz took the knob and turned it. She opened the door to see that no one was there.

Danny and her looked out the door and looked around.

Jazz walked away still looking for her lost doll.

Danny stayed at the door then felt a hand on his shoulder.

He flinched and took a step back.

Timmy appeared right in front of him holding Bearbert.

"Neat prank, huh?"

"Timmy?"

"Yup," said Timmy showing Danny a cruise brochure.

"An inexpensive cruise for middle classed families," read Danny, "You're going on a cruise?"

"Not me, my parents. Which means I have the whole week spending it with you!" said Timmy happily.

"You are?"

"Yup, so is Jazz still looking for _Bearbert_?"

"Give her back the bear. If you don't, you're probably going to see her bawl her eyes out."

"Man, does _everyone_ feel like nagging today?"

Timmy walked into the house with a backpack and a fishbowl in it.

Danny closed the door behind him and called Jazz.

"Jazz! Timmy's here! And I think he found Bearbert!" called Danny.

Jazz ran to the stair railings and saw Timmy with Bearbert.

"Bearbert! Timmy? Bearbert!"

Jazz ran down and took her doll out of Timmy's hands.

"Where did you find him?" she asked.

"Uh, he was outside?" answered Timmy.

"How did he get outside?"

"Uh, he walked?"

"Bearbert can't walk. Or can he? If he can talk, he can probably walk. Hmm, you better not walk away from me anymore because you nearly scared me half to death trying to find you! From now on, you're never leaving my sight!" she told Bearbert as she walked away to her room.

Danny turned to Timmy.

"I guess you can leave your bag in the guest room."

He saw the shape of a fishbowl in Timmy's backpack.

"I guess you actually brought fish with that bowl?"

"Well, duh! Who brings a fishbowl without fish? Who do you take me for, a stupid kid?"

"Uh, yeah, whatever. I was planning to go to Sam's house, want to come?"

"Of course!"

Danny opened the door and found Vlad Masters standing there with a smile on his face.

"Why hello Daniel! And who is this fine young man you have here?"

"Plasmius? What do you want?"

"Who's the guy with the ponytail?" asked Timmy.

"I'm Vlad Master, billionaire of Wisconsin."

Vlad grabbed Timmy's hand and shook it.

"Hi, I'm Timmy Turner."

"Uh, hello? You didn't answer my question. Why are you here?" asked Danny.

Jack appeared right behind Danny.

"Vladdy my man! Glad you can make it! Maddie will never figure out what's going to happen!" he said.

"What's going to happen?" asked Danny.

"You're father and I thought that we should have a little surprise party for your mother's birthday. But don't tell her, it's a secret." said Vlad.

"I'll go and take Maddie out so you can decorate the house." said Jack.

"Uh, Jack? How about _I_ take Maddie and _you _decorate? I just want to, you know, catch up after all these years. Hmm?"

"That's a great idea! If you weren't my best buddy, I would consider that a chance to steal my wife away from me."

Jack ran to the lab.

"I don't know what you're up to. Actually I do, my dad just told me." said Danny.

"Oh stop it, Daniel. I'm true to my word."

"Fine. You better be, or else. Come on, Timmy, Let's get out of here."

Danny walked out and Timmy followed.

Vlad made an evil grin on his face.

"Oh, I am. Every single word." he said to himself.

At Sam's house.

"Did you tell anyone about your powers?" asked Tucker.

"Nope. Told you I can keeps secrets." said Timmy.

"You said _your_ secrets. You never said anything about Danny's"

"Well, I didn't tell anyone about that too."

"How can we be sure?" asked Danny.

"Even if I did, no would know who you are anyway."

"He's got a point." said Sam.

"Whatever. Vlad was at my house today." said Danny.

"Why?" said Tucker.

"Bet it was to make a move on you're mom." said Sam.

"Well he promised that he wouldn't." said Danny.

"Evil villains can't make promises. That's totally breaking the rules." said Tucker.

"Rules?"

"You know, in the 'Being a Bad Guy for Dummies'?"

"Okay…Why would you be reading a villain book?" asked Sam.

"What? I had nothing else to do!"

"Wait, I'm lost. Ponyboy is a bad guy?" asked Timmy.

"Yeah, 'Ponyboy' is also half ghost like you and me." said Danny.

"He has ghost powers? How?"

"Some weird accident in high school."

"Timmy, I'm hungry." said Cosmo from his backpack.

"Did you just say, 'Timmy, I'm hungry'?" asked Sam.

"Uh, yeah. I talk like that all the time." he said with a nervous laugh, "Watch. Timmy, are you hungry? Of course I am. What would you like to eat?"

"Okay…" said Danny, weirded out, "Maybe we should get a bite to eat."

"Let's go to the Nasty Burger. I heard that now they give you little toys with a Mighty Mini Meatie Cheesy Melt!" said Tucker.

"Toys? Well, I'm not buying anything after that meat incident the last time Timmy was here." said Sam.

"It was just a meat shake, get over it."

"Get over it? GET OVER IT? I tasted meat! And I liked it! How can I get over it?"

"Whoa, Sam. Just chill. You don't have to buy anything." said Danny.

"Fine. Let's go."

They were walking to the Nasty Burger when they heard a scream.

"Come on, Timmy." said Danny.

Danny and Timmy both ran into the alley next to them.

"I'M GOIN' GHOST!" shouted Timmy and Danny.

They both transformed into Timmy Terror and Danny Phantom.

"Can't figure out your own battle cry?" said Danny.

"Hey! I couldn't figure one for myself."

"Whatever. Come on."

They flew up to the sky and looked for where the scream came from.

"Danny, Timmy! Over here!" shouted Sam.

Timmy and Danny flew to her in an alley a few blocks from where they came from.

They saw two people on the ground, unconscious.

Danny walked forward and was able to figure out who they were.

It was Vlad and his mom.

"Mom? Vlad?" said Danny.

He walked over to them. Danny kneeled down and looked at his mom. He returned to his human form and tried shaking her awake.

"What do you think happened here?" asked Sam.

"I don't know." said Danny, putting a hand on his mom's forehead, "I don't know why either."

Timmy ran out of the alley, leaving Tucker, Sam, and Danny with Vlad and Maddie. He ran to the front of the building next to them.

Cosmo and Wanda returned to their Fairy forms.

"What do you need, sport?" asked Wanda.

"Something happened to Danny's mom and Ponyboy over there and I you guys need to find out what it was." said Timmy.

"Why? It's not like it was you're fault that they're like that." said Cosmo.

"I know it's not. It's not like it's _your_ fault either."

Cosmo nervously laugh, "Of course I didn't do anything."

Wanda poofed up a video tape in his hand.

Timmy ran back to his friends in the alley and saw Maddie and Vlad awake.

"I think this videotape will tell us what happened here." said Timmy.

The five stared at him and the videotape in his hand.

"Where did you get that?" asked Vlad.

"Uh, uh…"

"He got it from the security guard!" said Danny saving Timmy, "Right, Timmy?"

"Uh, yeah! I got from the security guard from this store next to us." he said slowly.

"There aren't any video cameras around here. And if there were, why would there be cameras around a Box Store? Hmm? Explain that." said Vlad.

"Uh, uh…" said both Timmy and Danny.

"You know what? Who cares where the stupid video came from, don't you want to see what it caught?" said Sam, saving Danny and Timmy.

"But first, Mom? Do you remember anything before you got unconscious?"

"Well, I do remember these ghost vultures calling my name. I didn't bring anything and Vlad said that he brought something. He took something out of his pocket and tried to catch it. Then, nothing." said Maddie.

"How about you, Vlad?" said Danny.

"Same thing, Can we go now?" he said anxiously.

"Fine. Let's go to my house, its closer."

Maddie and Vlad walked ahead to Fenton Works as Sam, Tucker, Danny, and Timmy walked behind them.

"So, who do you think did it?" asked Sam.

"I think Vlad's involved." said Danny.

"Maybe he just wanted your mom." said Tucker.

"He promised he wouldn't do anything like that. Besides, how can we explain why he was unconscious?"

"I don't know. Maybe he _didn't_ do anything." said Sam.

"Maybe, but I doubt it. I mean, remember my mom saying something about ghost vultures? I think those were Vlad's vultures. "

"The tape will probably tell us what really happened." said Tucker.

"Uh, Danny?" asked Timmy.

"Yeah?" he said.

"You still think I'm a wishing ghost, right?"

"Yeah…"

"So that means that you don't know any other way my wishes came true, right?"

"Yeah…Why? Isn't it the truth?"

"Uh, yeah. Just checking."

At the Fenton's home.

Maddie opened the door.

Jack was on a ladder hanging up a banner saying 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY MADDIE!' He looked at them and the ladder began to wobble.

"Whoa, whoa, Whoa!" he fell down on his stomach and looked up at Maddie, "Maddie! You're home early."

"Jack? A party, for me? That's is so sweet!" she said and hugged her husband.

"See how much they love each other?" said Danny to Vlad.

Vlad ignored him.

"Jack, can you bring the Tv and VCR out of the lab?"

He went down to the lab and brought out the TV from the lab up to the living room. He placed it down with the VCR.

"Man, I got work out more." he said as he wiped his forehead.

Danny took the tape and placed it in the VCR. He pressed play and sat down.

In the video, it showed two vulture ghosts flying around.

Timmy looked closely at the vultures and recognized one of them.

It was Cosmo.

The video showed Vlad taking out a small ghost gun and tried shooting the vultures but missed. Then he shot two shots. One hit Maddie and the second blast hit a mirror in a garbage can near them bounced off and hit him. Then the screen went black.

"See? Nothing happened but a few shots accidentally hitting your mother and I." said Vlad, "Now if you excuse me, I'll be in the little men's room."

He got up and walked away.

"I need to run to the store." said Maddie, walking to the door.

"I'll go with you." said Jack.

He leaned over to Danny and his friends.

"I left a fudge cake in the fridge, don't eat it. It's for the surprise party."

"Uh, dad? Mom already knows." said Danny.

"She does? Oh yeah. Still, don't eat it."

"Fine."

Jack and Maddie walked out of the door and closed it behind them.

"So, does Vlad still seem like a suspect?" asked Sam.

"No, but I'm not letting my guard down."

"So far, whatever Vlad's plan is, it seems really thought out." said Tucker.

"Tucker, this is serious. We have no idea what Vlad's up to right now. But one of the vultures in that tape looked very familiar. I think I've seen him before but I can't really put my finger on it." said Danny.

"I think that was the vulture from when Vlad tried to steal your ghost portal."

"Hey, you're right! That was the vulture from his castle."

"But that other vulture looked way smarter than Vlad's."

Danny frowned at Tucker.

"What? He looks smarter to me." said Tucker.

Timmy slowly crept away to the guest room upstairs.

Cosmo and Wanda returned to their fairy forms once he closed the door.

"Cosmo, you have a lot of explaining to do." said Wanda.

"About what?" he asked.

"You were around when Danny's mom got hit." said Timmy.

"Oh yeah, about that. See, I was just playing tag with my new friend, a vulture. Well I think it was tag, he was running away from me. Is that tag?"

"Cosmo, don't do anything stupid anymore. Now I've got to get back downstairs so they won't get suspicious."

Timmy ran back downstairs leaving Cosmo and Wanda in the room.

Wanda searched her pocket then searched her other one.

"Oh, darn it. Cosmo, I need to leave you for a few minutes. Don't try anything stupid!"

She poofed away.

"Stupid? What stupid thing could I possibly do? I'm just hungry."

Back downstairs, Vlad walked out of the bathroom and walked past the kitchen. He spotted the refrigerator door open and stepped inside.

"Jack?"

The door closed, showing a figure eating a piece of a fudge cake.

"Mmmmm, fudge is nice."

Vlad able to see who it was.

It was Cosmo.

Vlad stared at Cosmo and took a few steps back. He hid behind the wall next to the kitchen entrance.

Cosmo didn't notice him because he was too busy eating a piece of a fudge cake.

Timmy just arrived downstairs and noticed Vlad looking at something in the kitchen.

"What's Ponyboy looking at?" he asked Sam, Danny, and Tucker.

They all turned to Vlad.

He noticed the four staring at him and turned around.

"Oh, uh. Don't mind me. Just admiring the kitchen." Vlad said with a smile and walked upstairs.

"What was that?" asked Sam.

"I don't know." said Danny.

Timmy wondered what was in the kitchen that interested Vlad so much so he decided to go check it out. He looked around and gasped.

"What kind of idiots would match those tiles with that paint?" he said.

He walked back to the living room.

Vlad stood at the edge of the wall next to the stairs, still wondering who that person was in the kitchen. He decided to look in the internet about it so he went transparent and phased down to the lab. He saw the computer, turned it on, and searched something about what he saw.

"Wings, crown, and wand." he typed and pressed search.

One link showed up and he decided to go to it.

He looked at the screen.

"Really?" he said with and evil smile.

He took out his cell phone and dialed a number.

The phone rang over and over a couple of times until it was picked up.

"Hello?" said a voice.

"This is Vlad Masters and I need you're assistance for something. When can you come by?"

"Okay, Cosmo. I'm back." said Wanda, poofing inside the guest room, "Did you do anything stupid while I was gone?"

"Nope, not at all. Or did I?" he answered.

"Did you?

Down in the living room.

"Probably Vlad is innocent, but we're going to have to prove it." said Sam.

"Any ideas?" asked Danny.

"Nope. Used them all up." said Tucker.

"How about asking him?" asked Timmy, pointing out the obvious.

"If we ask him, he'll always say no then get on our case." said Danny.

ding-dong

The four looked at the door.

Tucker stood up and opened it.

It was Crocker.

Timmy saw him and hid behind a plant.

"Uh, can we help you?" asked Tucker.

"Don't play stupid with me. That's my student job. I know there are FAIry GODparENTS!" Crocker contorted.

"Uh, okay…I think you got the wrong address. The loony physiologist is in the next town."

"Why, Denzel! Glad you can make it!" said Vlad, walking down the stairs.

"You know him?" asked Danny to Crocker.

"Of course he knows me, we went to college together! Now if you excuse us, we'll be discussing some matters in the kitchen." said Vlad.

"But, you told me-" began Crocker.

Vlad signaled him to stop talking and pushed him into the kitchen.

"That thing on his neck, was that an ear?" said Tucker.

"Do you just hear what he said?" said Sam.

"The part about Vlad and that weird guy as old college friends. Then yes and not believing it."

"No not that. The fairy whatever-it-was."

"Sam's right, didn't Timmy say something about that before?" Danny said, looking for Timmy, "Uh, Timmy? Why are you hiding?"

Timmy stepped out behind the plant.

"Because that crazy guy is my teacher!" he said.

"Ouch," said Tucker.

"Well, I really had no idea they went to college together. I never even knew that they knew each other."

"But what was that thing he said? A fairy thingy." said Danny.

"Uh, nothing. I have no idea what that really is either. Now, can we leave before he comes back?"

"Sure."

The four left to go outside and Timmy's godparents followed.

In the lab, Vlad is with Crocker.

"How long will it take you to catch one of these 'fairies'?" asked Vlad.

"Why should I catch them for you? I'm only here so I can have it all for myself! FAIRies!" Crocker contorted.

"I'll let you have a wish or two."

"Deal! And with my wishes, I shall rule the world! Hahahahahaha!"

Danny, Tucker, Sam, and Timmy were walking down a sidewalk.

Danny and Timmy's ghost sense go off and they run behind a car to change into a ghost.

They fly up in the air and look for the ghost near them.

"See anything?" asked Danny.

"Not yet." said Timmy.

A figure flies up behind them.

"I AM THE BOX GHOST!" he said.

"Box Ghost? You know what, Timmy? You deal with him. It's good practice." said Danny.

"Finally!" said Timmy.

He fired his ghost ray at the Box Ghost as Danny returned to human and stayed with his friends.

"My box weapons have now been upgraded! Beware my bubble wrap!" he pulled out some bubble wrap.

"Bubble wrap? What kind of stupid weapon is that?"

The box ghost threw it and wrapped Timmy with it.

Timmy tried phasing through it but somehow it wasn't possible. He felt his powers draining from him.

"What kind of bubble wrap is this?" he asked.

"The bubble wrap that shall defeat you!"

Danny and his friends stared in shock at the Box Ghost and his new bubble wrap.

"I think you should go help him." said Tucker.

"I think I should." Danny said and went ghost.

He flew up to the Box Ghost and shot his ghost ray at him. He hit him and also caused him to go off balance.

"Where did you get the bubble wrap?" asked Danny.

"From my ghostly friend, Skulker! For now, I AM THE BUBBLE GHOST!" he said.

Timmy looked around and saw his fairies in a tree and garbage can disguise behind Sam and Tucker.

"I wish I was free from this bubble wrap!" he wished loud enough for Cosmo and Wanda to hear.

They granted his wish and poofed him out.

"My bubble wrap! You have escaped my deadly bubble wrap of doom!" said the Box Ghost.

"Dude, it's just bubble wrap." said Timmy.

Danny decided to let Timmy fight the box ghost by himself, so he flew back to his friends.

Crocker was searching around carrying a fairy detector and a butterfly net. The detector went crazy once he was about a yard away from Timmy's fairies.

"Cosmo, I left something back at Danny's house. I'll be gone for a few minutes to go get it. Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone, okay?" said Wanda, poofing out.

"What did she say? Oh well." he returned to his fairy form.

Crocker, behind him, was now a few feet away from Cosmo. He saw him and decided to use a sneak attack. He took the butterfly net and captured him in it.

"Finally! I have now captured a FAIry GODparENT!" he said and contorted.

Danny, Sam, and Tucker looked behind them and saw Crocker with something in his butterfly net.

Timmy blasted the Box Ghost with a very powerful ray and then looked down. He saw Crocker with Cosmo.

"Nooooo!" he shouted and flew down to try and save his fairy.

He shot a blast at him but missed.

A net flew out of nowhere and captured Timmy. He looked where the net came from.

No one was there.

Danny looked at Timmy in the net and turned to the creature in the butterfly net Crocker was holding.

"What's that?" he asked.

"It's a FAIry! And I, Denzel Crocker, have captured one!"

"Fairy?" asked Tucker, "They're just a myth."

"A myth you say? Then what's this?" Crocker showed Cosmo to Tucker.

"Hi, I'm Cosmo."

"It could be a robot. Or a person with wings glued to him." said Tucker.

"I'll show you! I'll show everyone!" Crocker ran off, laughing.

"Is he a crazed up fruit loop or what?" Tucker said to Danny and Sam.

"Oh, duh." Timmy said, remembering he could phase out.

He phased out and returned back to human.

"Guys! We have to free that fairy!" he said.

"You believe in them too? Are all the people in you're city crazy?" asked Tucker.

"Uh…, that's not a fairy. It's, uh…, a robot my friend AJ made."

"I knew it!"

"Why do we need to free it anyway?" asked Sam.

"Because, uh…, I promised AJ that I wouldn't, uh…, let anything happened to it." said Timmy.

"Good enough explanation for me, let's go." said Danny.

As they left, Timmy stopped and looked back at where the net came from. Still, no one was there, so he kept walking.

"Interesting." said Vlad, appearing in his ghost form.

Back at Fenton Works.

Crocker slammed the door open.

"Hahahahahaha! I caught a FAIry!"

Jack was on a ladder putting up another banner and Maddie was vacuuming the floor.

They stopped what they were doing and turned to Crocker.

"Who are you?" asked Maddie.

"I'm now your SUPreme RULer!" he contorted.

Jack began wobbling on the ladder.

"Whoa, whoa, Whoa!" he fell down on his stomach, "I'm okay."

"Not to be rude or anything but, Get out of my house!" shouted Maddie.

She pushed Crocker out of the house.

"And stay out!" she slammed the door.

"When I begin my rein, you're the first to die!" Crocker shouted.

The door opened and Maddie threw his fairy detector at him.

Sam, Danny, Tucker, and Timmy looked at him from the corner.

"So, how are you going to get it away from him?" asked Danny.

"Where's Wanda?" Timmy muttered to himself.

"What was that, Timmy?"

"Uh…, I said, 'What's on the…Look he's doing something!" he said quickly.

The four looked at Crocker.

He was picking up his detector.

Timmy felt someone tugging at his shirt and looked down.

It was Wanda in her squirrel disguise.

"Uh…, if you need me I'll be over, uh…, here not doing anything suspicious." Timmy said to Danny, Sam, and Tucker.

"Okay, fine, whatever. Just don't wander off too far." said Danny.

Timmy ran off to the nearest alley with Wanda.

She went back to her fairy form.

"We gotta do something before Crocker gets a hold of Cosmo's powers!" said Timmy.

"What should we do?" asked Wanda.

"I don't know! Anything!"

"Hmm, I have a plan."

Crocker took his stuff and began to leave.

"Should we follow him?" asked Sam.

"What about Timmy?" asked Danny.

"Let's just go on without him." said Tucker.

"Okay."

Danny went ghost and grabbed onto their arms to turn them invisible. He flew them up above Crocker.

"Where do you think he's going?" asked Sam.

"I don't know but I have a feeling Plasmius is behind this." said Danny.

Crocker walked into an alley and disappeared right in front of their eyes.

"Whoa, where'd he go?" asked Tucker.

"We better find out." said Sam.

Danny put them down on the ground in the alley and started searching.

"Hmm, where could he have gone?" asked Danny.

"Maybe right here?" said voice behind them.

The three turned around to see Crocker and Vlad standing on the sidewalk in front of the alley.

Cosmo wasn't in a net anymore, he was now in a case that Crocker was holding.

"Why do want this fairy so much?" asked Vlad.

"That's not a fairy, it's a robot." said Tucker.

"Who told you that?" asked Crocker.

"Timmy did."

Crocker became suspicious.

"Turner? What's he doing here and where is he?"

"None of you're business, now hand over the robot." said Danny.

"I don't think so." said Vlad, "Come, Denzel, we have things to attend to."

They walked away.

Danny flew out of the alley but was stopped by a shield, a ghost shield.

"Don't worry, Danny, we'll go after him." said Sam.

Sam and Tucker walked out of the alley but were also stopped by a shield.

"A ghost _and_ human shield?" said Sam.

"How are we going to get out now?" asked Tucker.

"Well, Timmy is still out there. Maybe he can help us." said Danny.

"Where is Timmy anyway?" asked Sam.

"Do I really have to do this?" whined Timmy.

"You did say anything." said Wanda.

"I know but I didn't mean this."

"Oh come on, you look adorable!"

Wanda disguised Timmy to look exactly like Cosmo except for his buckteeth.

"Well, cute to you!"

"Yep, except for your hideous teeth."

"Hey!"

"Just go with the plan."

"Fine."

Timmy flew off using his fairy wings in search of Crocker. He heard a people shouting his name from an alley and decided to go and investigate. He got closer and Danny noticed him.

"Isn't that the thing that was in the crazy guy's net?" he asked his friends.

"It is, maybe it can help us." said Sam, "Hey! You up there! Can you get us out of here?"

Timmy got closer and flew up to Sam.

"What do you need help on?" asked Timmy.

"How'd you get through the shield?" asked Tucker.

"What shield?"

"This alley is covered by a shield. Wait, you're not a human or a ghost are you?" asked Danny.

"Uh…, nope."

"What are you then?" asked Sam.

"Uh…uh…"

"Let's talk about this later. We just need help getting out of here. Can you do that?" said Danny.

Timmy looked down on the wand in his right hand.

"Maybe." he said and waved it.

Nothing happened.

"Nope, you're doomed."

"Isn't there another way you can help us?" asked Tucker.

"Well, I can ask someone to help."

"Then do it!"

"Okay, okay. Jeez you're beginning to sound like Wanda."

He flew up back to Wanda but was stopped by the shield.

"Hey! What gives?" he shouted.

"A shield that people and things can enter but can't escape?" asked Danny.

"How are we going to get out now, Chewbacca?" asked Sam to Timmy.

"Hey! My teeth aren't that big.

"We need to come up with a plan." said Danny.

Timmy noticed that his wand lit up and he looked at it.

It showed Wanda.

"Uh…uh…If you need me, I'll be over here. Doing nothing suspicious or magical."

"Okay, sure. Whatever." said Danny.

Timmy ran off to the farthest part of the alley away from Danny, Sam, and Tucker.

"You know what? That thing looked and sounded like Timmy." noticed Sam.

"Timmy?"

Timmy stopped and looked at the wand.

"Wanda to Timmy, Wanda to Timmy. Do you read?" she said.

"Wanda! I'm stuck in an alley with Danny and his friends and I can't get out. I wish the shield was gone!" he said.

"Huh? What? I can't hear you. Maybe if I get closer." she said and ended transmission.

Timmy looked up and saw Wanda flying above him. He waved his arms to get her attention.

Wanda looked down and saw Timmy. She poofed next to him.

"Hey, Timmy." she said.

"Wanda! You shouldn't be here! Now you're stuck too!" said Timmy.

"Stuck? What do you mean by that?"

She flew up and slammed her face against the invisible barrier, then flew back down to Timmy.

"How are we going to get out now? And imagine all the horrible things they can be doing to Cosmo!" said Wanda.

At Vlad's Castle in Wisconsin.

"Oo, neat suit." said Cosmo.

"Like it? It's my Fairy Suit. And with you captured, I SHALL RULE THE WORLD! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" said Crocker.

"Oh shut it, Denzel. I can't hear myself think over here." said Vlad.

"Hehehehehe." Crocker laughed softly, "Now, where to put you. A fairy stick is so last year so I've decided to put you in the suit!"

"What suit?" asked Cosmo.

Crocker put Cosmo inside a glass case in the middle of his fairy suit and put it on.

"Now! MY REIN OF TERROR SHALL BEGIN! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Vlad was busy trying to make up a plan of how to use the Cosmo's magic.

"Hmm, my first task shall be…To Kill Jack! Then, I'll take Maddie. But, what to do with young Daniel. Hmm, I'll just destroy him after I take Maddie. Better yet! I'll reveal his identity in front of his mother and father, then destroy him!" he smiled in satisfaction.

Crocker was trying to think of how his rein should begin.

"Hmm, I should destroy that woman that kicked me out of that house. And maybe I will! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" he laughed.

Cosmo put his hand up.

"Uh, excuse me, Mr. Crazy-" he began.

"That's Emperor Crackpot, I mean, Emperor Crocker to you!" he interrupted.

"Can I go to the bathroom?"

"No!"

"Fine, I was just asking, Mr.-I'm-so-powerful-and-rude!"

"Uh, Denzel. I thought I said one or two things that you should do with the fairy's magic." said Vlad.

"Why should I follow you? Now with the fairy in my suit, I can do anything! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Crocker pointed his finger at Vlad and turned him into a cupcake.

"Cupcake? I was going for a shrimp puff, but okay. And now, I shall wreak havoc on Amity Park! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Wow, for a crazy and powerful guy, you sure do laugh a lot." said Cosmo.

"Quiet, fairy!"

Crocker swiped his hand in front of him to transport him to Amity Park. He arrived a few blacks away from the alley Danny, Sam, Tucker, Timmy, and Wanda were stuck in.

Back at the alley.

Danny walked over to Timmy.

Wanda disguised herself as a garbage can next to him.

"Uh, hi, whatever-you-are. By any chance, are you Timmy?" he asked him.

"Uh…uh…"

"You are! Can't you use your wishing powers to get us out of here?"

"Can't, this shield is blocking away my powers."

"Wait, aren't you the thing that was in that net?"

"Uh…uh…, no."

"Then what was that?"

"Uh…I don't know."

Sam and Tucker came running to them.

"That crazy guy is back!" said Tucker.

"He's over there!" said Sam, pointing at Crocker.

"So, kiddies. You should all hail Emperor Crocker! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" he said and noticed Timmy, "Hey, I thought I captured you."

"Captured who?" said Cosmo, "Hey Wanda! Check out the cool suit this guys has. Hey! Who are you and why do you look so handsome and familiar?" he said to Timmy and Wanda.

"More fairies? That's even better!"

Crocker went inside the shield and grabbed Wanda, still in her garbage can form. He shocked her and made her go back to her fairy form.

"Wanda!" said Timmy.

She didn't want Crocker to get Timmy so she poofed him back to a kid.

"Turner? What are you doing here?" asked Crocker.

"Timmy? You know what those are?" asked Danny.

"These are fairies!" said Crocker, stuffing Wanda in the case with Cosmo, "And now that I have two fairies, I SHALL RULE THE WORLD! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Dude, you're crazy." said Tucker.

"I might, but I'm the crazy guy that's going to rule the world!" said Crocker.

"What am I going to do? How am I supposed to get them back?" Timmy asked himself.

Danny flew as high as he can and tried blasting Crocker.

Crocker put up a shield to block the blast.

"Hah! Foolish teen. No one can stop me now! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Crocker turned around and tried walking out but was stopped by the shield.

"Ha! Except for this shield." said Tucker.

Crocker waved his hand at the shield, created an opening for him, and closed it once he got out.

"Oh."

"I thought magic can't work on this shield!" said Timmy.

"Magic?" asked Danny.

"With two fairies, anything is possible." said Crocker.

"Hold up, magic? Fairies? Those are fake!" said Danny.

"Fake, you say? If magic was fake, how can you explain this?"

Crocker gave his hand a little wave and turned Danny back to his human form.

"Strange, I was going for grapes. Hey! you're that boy from that house! Now I remember! I shall destroy that woman for kicking me out."

"Woman?" said Danny.

"The lady in that blue hazmat suit."

"Mom." Danny said to himself.

"Now if you excuse me, I have a world to rule. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA."

"Oh no you don't!"

"Oh yeah? Who's going to stop me? You?"

"Well I have to try! GOIN' GHOST!"

Danny went ghost and blasted the shield with all his might.

Crocker yawned and then waved his hand.

Danny's ghost ray turned into a meat ray, shooting meat out of his hands. He stopped blasting and looked at his hand.

"A meat ray?"

"Meat! Sweet, beautiful meat!" Tucker said and ran to the pile of meat in front of Crocker.

"Ugh, meat. Why couldn't you have made it a vegeray instead?" said Sam in disgust.

Timmy backed away and tripped on a box.

"Huh? PLASMIUS'S SHEILD." he read, "Hmm, I wonder who this shield belongs to."

He tried pulling it but it was stuck. So he used the wand Wanda gave him to help make it budge.

The box was connected to a socket in the wall and when Timmy pulled the box away, the plug got disconnected. The shield was now gone.

Danny saw the shield breaking away and decided to hit Crocker while he got the chance. He blasted his meat ray at him.

Crocker was off guard so Danny punched him, causing him to hit the building across the street. Crocker got to his feet and blasted a ray out of his hand to Danny.

He dodged the ray and blasted him with meat again.

Crocker was quick enough to put a shield on him. When Danny stopped blasting meat, Crocker grabbed Danny and flung him to the end of the alley. He flew over to Danny, and prepared a blast from his hand.

"So, child, thought you can beat me did you?" said Crocker.

"Yes, and I will!" Danny let out a loud and powerful Ghostly Wail on Crocker, causing him to be thrown through a building.

"Guys! Get out of here!" he shouted to his friends.

"I'm ready to leave, the meat around here is starting to reek." said Sam, "Come on, Tucker."

A blast hit Danny from where Crocker was. He came out and flew over to Danny.

Danny hit the wall and hit the ground. He got up and blasted him with his meat ray which turned back into his ghost ray.

Crocker was expecting the blast and turned his shield on.

Danny was getting angrier. He prepared a blast in his hands that he made bigger and bigger then finally hit Crocker with.

Timmy was under Crocker, trying to think of a way to get his fairies back. He looked at his wand and waved it, in an attempt to poof something up.

Nothing happened.

"Darn it," he said to himself, "Oh wait, I still have ghost powers."

He went ghost and flew over to Danny's side.

"Hey, Danny! Need help?"

"Timmy? Uh, yeah."

Crocker was lying in building rubble and tried standing up.

"On my count, ready? One, two-"

"Stop! If you hurt me, you'll be hurting these fairies." said Crocker.

Cosmo and Wanda looked beat up and tired from the magic Crocker was sucking from them.

"Oh no! Stop, Danny!" Timmy flew in Danny's way and blocked his attack.

"Why should I? He was going to destroy my mom!"

"But you'll be hurting these fairies."

"Why do you care so much about those things?" asked Danny.

"Yeah, Turner. Do you care because they're your FAIry GODparENTS?"

"No, I don't have any fairy godparents."

"Didn't you say something about not having any the last time you were here?"

"Uh…uh…No I didn't?"

"How did you know about godparents anyway?"

"Admit you do have fairies, Turner, and I won't hurt them." said Crocker.

"I, I, I don't have any." said Timmy.

"So that's you're game is it? Then fairies, prepare to get the shock of your life! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Crocker made a thunder bolt in his hands

"HAHAHAHA! Get it? I said 'shocked' and I have this thunderbolt and…" he saw Timmy and Danny not paying attention so he just got straight to it and shocked himself.

Cosmo and Wanda screamed in pain and Crocker finally stopped.

"Do it again! Do it again!" said Cosmo.

"Oh you like it, do you little fairy?"

Crocker was preparing another thunderbolt.

"No! Stop!" said Timmy.

"Then admit it!"

"Never!"

Timmy flew to Crocker and punched him. He missed and Crocker threw a thunderbolt at him, sending him flying to a wall.

"Timmy!" Danny blasted Crocker with a ghost ray.

He just put a shield to block the attack and made a fake yawn.

"Is that the best you can do?"

Crocker made a powerful blast in the palm of his hand.

Timmy looked at Cosmo and Wanda, who was getting hurt by Crocker's suit.

Crocker threw the blast at Danny, but missed because Danny moved. He instead grabbed Danny's leg and flung him to the wall with Timmy.

"With my fairies, I am more powerful than anyone! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Well then, you shouldn't have any!" shouted Timmy.

"Timmy! No!" shouted Cosmo and Wanda.

"Don't, I have to do it. You're safer in Fairy World than here."

"Huh? Timmy? What are you talking about? How do those fairies know your name?" asked Danny.

"Danny, the reason why they know my name is…"

"Out with it, Turner!" said Crocker.

"Is because…They're my Fairy Godparents!"

"Godparents?" asked Danny.

A giant book labeled 'Da Rulez' came down and opened.

Cosmo and Wanda were being sucked in.

"Timmy!"

They were gone. Timmy's Godparents were gone forever.


	2. Chapter 7

Part 7

Cosmo and Wanda were sucked into 'Da Rulez' book and sent away.

"No! My fairies!" shouted Crocker, trying to jump into the book with them, "Hmm, this seems oddly familiar."

Danny looked at Timmy.

"Fairy Godparents? You mean like, fairies taking care of you?" he asked.

"Yeah, I had to keep it a secret because it was a rule. And since I broke it, they're gone forever." said Timmy.

"Bring the fairies back, Turner. Or I shall destroy you!" said Crocker.

"With what?" asked Danny, preparing a blast in his hand.

Crocker covered his head with is hands.

"Don't hurt me!" he squealed.

"Danny, just leave him. He isn't worth it." said Timmy, in a sad voice. He got up, changed back to human, and slowly walked to Danny's house.

Danny left Crocker and flew to Timmy.

"I'm sorry you lost your fairies."

"It's okay; they're probably gunna get a better godchild."

"Isn't there another way for you to get them back?"

"No."

Timmy gave a big sigh.

Danny went back to human and walked with Timmy.

"Is it my fault you lost them?" he asked.

"No, it's probably mine. If I didn't come back here, they would be with me still."

"Oh come on, it isn't totally your fault."

"The reason I came back is so I can rub it in your face of how good of a ghost I am."

"Oh, well I can probably find something that can cheer you up."

"Nothing can really cheer me up right now."

Danny and Timmy walked the rest of the way in silence.

When they reached the house, Danny opened the door.

"SURPRISE!" said a group of people.

"Hey, that's not Maddie! That's just some teen and a bucktooth kid." said a guy.

"I'm right here you know!" said Maddie.

"Oh, surprise?"

Danny looked around and only saw adults.

Timmy went upstairs to the guest room.

He looked at his empty fish bowl and sighed even bigger.

"Man, I wish Cosmo and Wanda were here."

He decided that he would do anything to get them back. So he went into the lab using his ghost powers to look for anything that can help him.

"Hmm, Portable Ghost Portal, Fenton Weasel, Ghost Gabber, Ghost Gauntlets…" he saw the Fenton Specter Deflector and held it. He turned it on and it shocked him.

Timmy dropped it and walked dizzily backwards into a cabinet. He slammed into it and made something fall onto his lap.

It was a strange necklace with the initials CW on them.

"Huh? Who does this belong to? Better ask Danny."

He went upstairs to the party and found Danny on the couch.

"Uh, Danny? I found this in the lab and I don't know who it belongs to." Timmy showed him the necklace.

"Timmy! What are you doing with that! I hid it there for a reason!"

Danny snatched the medallion and went upstairs while Timmy followed. He went into his room and placed it in a drawer.

"What's so dangerous about it?" asked Timmy.

Danny gave a big sigh and took it back out.

"You see, this belongs to a ghost named Clockwork. Well, I don't know if he's a ghost or not. He just controls time. A couple of months ago I had to take a test called the C.A.T. and I got the answers to them. Clockwork showed me how my future would have turned out if I cheated. This medallion helps you travel through time. I just kept it as a souvenir and I just don't like it. It reminds me of bad things. Sorry I shouted at you, I mean after what happened earlier."

Timmy sat there staring at Danny, focusing on the necklace.

_Travel through time huh?_

"So Clockwork is a person?" asked Timmy.

"I don't really know. Clockwork is just some one who can control time using his time staff."

He looked at the time.

"Wow it's late. Gotta get to bed for school tomorrow. I have to take Lancer's stupid test."

Danny put the necklace back into the drawer.

"Well, good night." said Danny.

"Okay, good night." said Timmy.

He went out of Danny's room and into his own.

"I gotta get that medallion." Timmy said to himself.

At midnight, the guests were leaving and everyone went to sleep.

Timmy was asleep in bed, dreaming nightmares.

In his dream, he was running down a long hallway that never ends. He sees Cosmo and Wanda floating right next to him.

"Cosmo! Wanda!" he shouts but they don't hear him.

The fairies fly ahead to another boy.

"Hey, Tommy!" said Wanda.

"Make a wish! Make a wish!" said Cosmo.

Timmy ran faster but ran into a wall. It was 'Da Rulez'.

"Cosmo! Wanda! Come back!" he tried to find a passage through or around the book, but it was no use.

The walls of the hallway began moving in.

"Cosmo! Wanda! Help!" he shouted but still no answer.

The walls were now a few inches away from Timmy.

"I wish…"

He woke up and looked at the alarm clock.

It read 3:00.

He got up and got out of bed. He opened his door and looked around in the hallway.

Nothing there.

Timmy tiptoed to Danny's door and slowly opened it.

Danny was inside sleeping like a baby.

He tiptoed over to the drawer where he thought Danny hid the medallion in and opened it.

It wasn't there.

He opened the other drawers but it wasn't there.

"Where could it be?" he asked himself.

He looked around and tiptoed to the table right next to Danny. He opened the drawer but it wasn't there either. He looked at Danny and his hands.

Danny moved to his side.

Timmy froze there and tried really hard not to make any noise. He slowly put a hand under his pillow.

"Got it." he took it out and looked at it.

Timmy phased through the floor to the lab.

Danny quickly got up.

"Huh? Who's there?" he said sleepily.

He looked around his room and saw nothing so he went back to sleep.

Timmy stood in the lab with the medallion.

"Here goes nothing."

He put the necklace on and closed his eyes. He began hearing ticking and nothing else.

He opened his eyes and found himself in a Clock Tower.

"Ah, Timmy Turner. I've been expecting you." said a voice.


	3. Chapter 8

Part 8

Clockwork appeared out of the shadows in front if Timmy in his adult-mode.

"A-are you Clockwork?" stuttered Timmy, taking off the medallion.

"Indeed, I am."

"I thought this medallion helps me travel through time."

"No, it doesn't. I control where the medallion takes you. And I believe I have brought you to my tower."

Timmy looked at Clockwork's staff.

_Maybe his staff can help me. If only I can steal it away from him, but how?_

Timmy changed into a ghost and tried distracting him with a ghost ray.

Clockwork moved to the side, out of the ray's way.

Timmy flew at him.

"Time out." said Clockwork, pressing the button on his staff.

Timmy saw Clockwork moving at a hyper-fast speed when he and time were actually just slowing down.

"Time in." Clockwork pressed his button again and Timmy was too busy paying attention to him to see the giant gear in front.

He crashed into it and broke it.

"Ow, hey!" Timmy shouted and jumped up to blast another ray, but he missed.

Clockwork changed from adult to child.

"What makes you think you can hurt me? I am the master of time, I control It." he said.

"But that won't stop me." Timmy flew head on to Clockwork again.

"Time out."

Time rewound.

"But that won't stop me. Whoa, did I say that already?"

Timmy flew to Clockwork again.

"Time out."

Everything froze, except Clockwork.

He flew under Timmy then behind him. Behind where Clockwork floated, was his portal.

It was viewing the present from when Timmy stole the medallion.

"Time in."

Timmy saw that he was headed to the portal and was fast enough to stop himself from flying into it. He flew to the ground away from Clockwork.

"How am I supposed to get a hold of that staff? He can control time." He looked at the medallion he was still holding, "Maybe I better just leave. There seems like nothing I can do to get Cosmo and Wanda back."

Timmy put it on and was trying to figure out how to get back to the present.

"What? Give up already? How about your fairies?" asked Clockwork.

"You know I have fairies? Wait, he controls time. Of course he would know them, duh."

He gave one last effort to steal the staff before quitting. Timmy flew to Clockwork to just snatch it, expecting him to play with time and dodge him.

But Clockwork didn't. He let Timmy grab him.

But Timmy didn't realized that he didn't use the staff. So he ended up just pushing him.

"That's strange, why didn't he use the staff? What did I do?" he asked himself then looked at the medallion around his neck, "Cool! This necklace made me impervious to his time controlling powers. Which means…"

He pushed him then caught him off guard and blasted the staff out of his hands.

It fell and Timmy flew down to catch it.

"My staff!" shouted Clockwork.

"Right now, I need to borrow it. I'll have it back to you by a couple of hours before right now."

Timmy flew around with the staff and tried to find a way back into the present. He saw the portal and saw Danny still sleeping.

"Maybe this thing will get me back."

Timmy flew to the portal and appeared inside Danny's room.

Danny was just waking up and started stretching. He opened his eyes and saw Timmy in front of his bed.

He screamed a little and realized it was just Timmy.

"Timmy? What are you doing in my room?" he asked.

Timmy gave a big smile and hid the staff behind his back.

"Uh…uh…Your mom wanted to know when you wake up. So I see your awake. If you need me, I'll be in my room."

He phased through the wall into the bedroom right next to him.

"Uh…Okay…" said Danny.

At Casper High, Danny is walking in the halls with his friends.

"So, you say Timmy in your room this morning in his ghost form, holding a stick?" clarified Tucker.

"What did you think he was gunna do? Whack you?" asked Sam.

"I don't really know, but I bet he's up to something." said Danny.

"What would he do with a stick?" asked Tucker.

"It might not be stick."

"Yeah, it could be a magic wand or something." said Sam.

"It's not funny. But you could be right, with the thing about having fairies as godparents being true and all."

"What would he do with a wand?" asked Tucker.

"Do magic?" asked Sam.

"Maybe, lets meet at my house after school." said Danny.

At Fenton Works, Danny just gets home with Sam and Tucker.

"Timmy! Can you come down here?"

Timmy came walking down the stairs.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"This morning, were you holding a stick behind your back?"

"Uh…no. It was something else."

"Then what was it?" asked Tucker.

"Nothing! I wasn't holding anything."

Danny frowned at him.

"Fine, if you really want to know, then come up to the guest room with me."

Timmy led the three to his room. He walked over to the wall and phased his hand inside. He took his hand out and showed them Clockwork's staff.

"You stole Clockwork's staff?" asked Danny.

"Timmy, you just stooped to a new low." said Sam.

"What? I had to." said Timmy.

"Wait, you need to steal it? Why?" asked Danny.

"I lost my fairies! I could probably get them back by going back in time to when my green haired idiot fairy exposed himself to the ponytail guy."

"Do you even know how to use it?" asked Tucker.

"Sure I do! All you gotta do is press this button or point it at someone and say 'Time out' or 'Time in'."

"I don't know if you should try this. I've got a feeling that something bad will happen." said Sam.

"There's only one way to find out." said Timmy, "Time out."

Timmy pressed the button and closed his eyes, expecting time to move backwards.

What he got was different.


	4. Chapter 9

Part 9

Timmy closed his eyes shut and pressed the button.

A blinding light appeared and Danny and his friends blocked their faces.

When the light disappeared, Timmy was gone.

"Timmy?" asked Danny.

"Whoa, what happened?" asked Tucker.

"I don't know, maybe Timmy was able to go back." said Sam.

"Maybe." said Danny.

Time passed.

Danny entered his room and sighed.

"Just like the way I left it one whole year ago."

He turned to the corner next to his bed and frowned.

"Timmy's not back yet? Wonder what could have happened to him."

He walked over to his bed and laid down, thinking back when Timmy disappeared. He took his hand and brushed through his long, black hair.

A flash of light appeared in the corner and got his attention.

"Huh? What? Timmy?" He got up and looked closely at the figure that was appearing in the light.

"Cool! It worked!" said Timmy.

He looked around and saw Danny.

"Danny? Is that you? You look…different. What's with the long hair?"

"Well, duh, I look different. It's because you haven't seen me in five years."

"Five Years! I only wanted to go back one day!"

"Well its 2010, welcome to the future."

"Future? Well how is it?"

"Look for yourself"

Timmy took of his medallion and placed it on the bed with the staff. He ran down the stairs to go outside and Danny followed.

What he saw shocked him.

Crocker's face was on banners hanging around on light poles. No cars were around, except for a car patrolling the streets.

"What happened to the future?"

"A few months after you left, the crazy guy became ruler. I think he used magic."

"Wait, how do you even remember?"

"I think it's because he didn't change history, he just became ruler."

"Maybe I can go back in time and prevent this from happening. So where are Sam, Tucker, and Jazz?"

"They're working. Crocker sent everyone to factories. I'm only here because I finished early and it was the day you disappeared."

A patrol car came hovering on the street next to them and noticed Timmy.

"You there, pink hated one. Come here." an officer ordered.

Timmy gulped and turned to Danny.

Danny just signaled him to go.

Timmy slowly stepped towards the car.

"Why aren't you in school? All children under thirteen must learn how to work, it's the rule." said an officer, with a booming voice.

"I-I stayed in so I can, uh, help my family with, uh, their work." stuttered Timmy.

"That's against the rules too." said the second officer, "I'm afraid we must take you to Emperor Crocker immediately."

"Timmy, run! I'll hold the guards!" shouted Danny, going ghost behind the car.

He flew up and grabbed onto their collars, throwing them to the road.

One officer was able to reach the phone in his pocket.

"Patroller X-13 here, we have a code 34. Repeat, code 34. Send backup immediately." boomed the officer.

Danny flew over to Timmy, who was running down the empty sidewalk.

"Timmy, you better get back, they've got officers coming to get you." said Danny.

"Where?" he asked.

Patrol cars covered the streets and officers got out of cars with guns.

"Freeze! Put your hands up!" demanded one officer.

Danny and Timmy stopped.

"Timmy, do you still have your ghost powers?" asked Danny.

"Yeah." he answered.

"I'll stall, you go and fly back home. Try the staff again and with any luck you might actually go back to the past."

"Okay."

Danny blasted ghost rays at the cars, not aiming for them.

"Go!" he shouted.

Timmy went ghost as he ran back down the sidewalk and then flew. He hurried back into Danny's room and put the medallion on and held the staff.

"Time out." he said calmly and waved it.

Another blinding light appeared.

Timmy closed his eyes shut and hoped he was going back to where he came from.

All was quiet and he opened an eye.

He was still in Danny's room, but it was empty.

"What? What time period am I in?" he asked himself.

He heard an engine coming from outside and walked over to the window.

A moving truck pulled up in front of the house and a man stepped out of the driver's side.

"Well, Maddie, isn't this a cool hangout for our ghost stuff?" he asked.

"I don't know. Jack. Do you think our baby boy will like to grow up in a place like this?" the pregnant mom asked, stepping out of the passenger side.

"Oh I bet little Joshie would love it here! I can blabber to him night and day all about ghosts!"

"This is our first child, I don't want him to grow up like, uh…, you."

"Nonsense, he'll grow up just like me! Well, unless he turns out to be a she. But hey, what are the chances of that happening?"

"Oh my gosh! I went back too far in the past! Well maybe if I do this one more time…"

He held the staff tightly and swung it, accidentally slamming it into the wall and breaking it in half.

"Uh-oh, this can't be good."

An intensely blinding light appeared and Timmy closed his eyes shut tight. He felt rumbling for a few seconds and then it stopped.

He opened his eyes and saw that he was back in 14-year-old Danny's room.

"Phew, I thought for a second there that I as in big trouble."

He walked over to the window and saw what was supposed to be happening in the future.

Crocker faces and empty streets with the occasionally patrol car.

"What? I'm back in the future?"

He looked at the broken staff.

Footsteps were heard, coming towards the room.

"Danny! He can help fix the staff!"

The footsteps stopped and the door swung open.

"And so I said to the guard…" said Danny, coming into the room with Sam and Tucker wearing some weird uniform.

He saw Timmy.

"Hey! Who are you and what are you doing in my room?" Danny asked Timmy.

"Danny, it's Timmy, remember? Your relative?"

"Who?"


	5. Chapter 10

**Part 10**

"Don't you remember me? The pink hated, buck-toothed punk with ghost powers?" asked Timmy.

"Ghost powers? What's that? Besides, ghosts don't even exist." said Danny.

"Oh my gosh! When I broke the time stick thing, I must've changed time so that I don't exist!" Timmy said to himself.

"Uh, Danny? We have to hurry; we don't want to miss 'Cracking with Crocker'. Remember what happened last time?" said Sam.

"Oh yeah, um, Timmy right?" Danny said turning to him.

"Yeah." he answered.

"Can you, like, go now? Before I call the cops. And why are you wearing pink anyway? Don't you know that pink is against the rules?"

"Uh…uh…"

"Just leave him; he can get caught on his own. Now let's go!" Tucker shouted.

"Hold up, I need to get something." said Danny, searching in his drawers and then his bed.

He looked at Timmy and saw the medallion.

"Hey! That's my medal! What are you doing with that?" he shouted.

"Your medal? This is my medallion; well technically it's yours but well…"

"FYI, we need to leave. NOW!" shouted Sam.

"Yeah, come on, Danny." said Tucker.

"Fine, I'll deal with you later."

Danny walked over to his friends and left the house.

Timmy walked over to the window and looked around.

The sky was dark red and a building is seen standing on a hill, away from the city.

People everywhere were gathering to that particular building.

"I have a hunch on what's going on in there, but I better just explore the city while I have the chance."

Timmy went ghost and left the medallion and staff on Danny's bed. He flew out of the window and had a look around.

"Doesn't seem so different, except for Crocker's face everywhere."

He landed and looked at the abandoned streets.

A wind blew and a newspaper hit his face. He took it off and read it closely.

"EMPEROR CROCKER HAS NOW CALMED DOWN AFTER LAST NIGHT'S FIASCO ABOUT HIS SHOW 'CRACKING WITH CROCKER'. IT IS NOW DECREED THAT EVERYONE MUST WATCH IT FOR HE IS NOW GIVING AWAY INFORMATION ON HOW TO BECOME POWERFUL LIKE HIM."

Timmy skimmed through the newspaper and looked at the headline.

"THE CRACK ON CROCKER. PRINTED BY THE CROCKER COMPANY, MAY 31, 1989."

He gasped and looked around for the date. He spotted a big screen on a building showing a theme song of a show called 'Cracking with Crocker'.

After the theme song, Crocker appeared on the screen with his Fairy suit on.

"Why hello there, lesser people of Amity Park. Do you know what day it is today?" he asked the audience.

A hand shot up and the man stood up.

It was Jack.

"June 1, 1989?"

"Oh let's see…WRONG! It's another day for everyone to bow down to me! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"What! 1989? I didn't erase myself! I must've fused the future with the past! I gotta-"

"Hold it right there!" boomed the familiar voice.

Timmy turned around and saw the helmeted two guards he encountered in the future.

"Why are you out here? Don't you know that 'Cracking with Crocker' is on right now?" said the second guard.

"I, uh…lost my way!"

"Well the building is over there," the first guard said, pointing to the big hill, "you can't really miss it."

"Hey, Skulker, check this out." said the second man, holding up a gun.

Skulker took his helmet of and showed his face.

"Please, Gray, we don't have time for this. And don't call me Skulker! It's Patroller X-13."

"Oh sorry."

While the two guards were talking, Timmy took the chance to make a run for it.

"Hey! The kid's escaping! After him!" shouted Skulker.

Damon Grey ran after Timmy and Skulker followed.

Timmy ran through the streets, making sharp turns as an attempt to lose the guards.

"Gotta get back to Danny's house and fix the staff. But how am I going to get these guys off my back? Wait a minute, duh, ghost powers."

He went invisible and flew back to Danny's house.

Skulker and Damon looked ahead and saw that Timmy was gone.

"Where'd he go?" asked Skulker.

"The boss isn't going to like this." said Damon.

"Then don't tell him, let's just keep this to ourselves."

At Danny's house.

Timmy phased through the wall up to Danny's room and looked at the broken staff.

"Hmm, maybe I can just glue them together."

He looked around the empty house, found some art paste, and returned to the room. He took the staff, stuck it in the art paste bottle and stuck the bottom of the staff onto it.

"There, good as new. I hope. I could change this by going back even further. But I have one more thing I want to do before I leave."

At Crocker's Studio.

"Okay, it's time for 'Crocker's Kids'! All of you little monsters should come on down and take a seat with the Emperor." he said to everyone.

Kids from the audience ran down the steps to Crocker and sat down, staring at the camera.

"So, children, do you have any questions to ask the nice Emperor?" he asked.

"Yeah, when could take your crud off the air?" asked Timmy, coming down from the ceiling.

"You dare to insult me? For that, you shall pay!"

Crocker blasted a ray out of his hand at Timmy, but he dodged it.

He jumped behind the set and went ghost. Timmy went invisible and flew to Crocker, punching him up high and making him land on the cameras.

"Well, at least he's off the air. I think I can go back now." he told himself.

Timmy took the staff and medallion from behind the set and was prepared to press the button.

"Well, here goes everything. Time out!"

He pressed the button on the staff and closed his eyes shut.

Nothing happened.

"What the heck? Why isn't this working?"

He pressed the button over and over again until he saw it light up.

"Finally!"

A blinding light appeared and Timmy was ready to go back to the past and fix all of it.

The light faded away and Timmy was confused.

"What? I'm still here? What happened?"

A massive explosive the size of a nuclear bomb's exploded in the building.

Timmy was thrown back onto the ground. He felt pain and slowly closed his eyes, fading into the darkness.

Timmy woke up in dark place.

"Huh? What happened?" he asked himself.

A figure appeared in front of him, with a long, black robe and a hood and a scythe.

Timmy gasped.

"The Grim Reaper? I'm dead?"

The dark hooded figure floated around Timmy, not making a sound.

"Are you here to get my soul?" asked Timmy.

The figure nodded and held up his scythe at Timmy, preparing to cut him.

"Aahh!" Timmy closed his eyes and felt the scythe slicing the air on his right.

He opened his eyes and saw that the Grim Reaper wasn't going slice him.

The scythe opened up a small portal screen of Timmy's first visit to Amity Park.

It showed Timmy's first battle with Skulker and how he rescued Danny and Valerie.

"Huh? That's when I first got my powers. Why are you showing me this?"

The Reaper pointed back at the screen and showed Timmy stealing the scythe from Clockwork.

"Is that why? You're just showing me how I messed up?"

The figure said nothing, just nodded and showed him on last thing.

Timmy turned to the screen and saw the future.

Crocker wasn't only ruler, but Danny, Tucker, and Sam were dead. Their grave was being visited by their families.

"What? How'd they die?" asked Timmy.

Reaper changed the screen to a scene after Timmy went too back in the past.

Nineteen year olds Danny, Sam, and Tucker were being chased around by the guards who were shooting at them.

"Why won't Danny just use his ghost powers?"

Reaper pointed at the screen, showing the three still being chased by the guards.

Around Danny's neck was something that looked like a neck guard.

"Does that thing around Danny's neck have anything to do with it?"

Reaper nodded and pointed Timmy's attention back on the screen.

Danny, Sam, and Tucker are now running through the football field and the guards are now close.

Skulker shoots his ray and hits Tucker's leg.

"Tucker!" Danny screamed.

"Go on, without me." Tucker groaned with pain.

Danny and Sam ran back to him and tried lifting his shoulders.

"Come on, Tucker, try running with one foot." said Sam.

"It hurts real bad." said Tucker.

"Let's go." said Danny.

Danny and Sam were running as fast as they can with Tucker on their shoulders.

They ran off the field and back onto the road.

"Oh my gosh! Tucker!" shouted Timmy.

Danny tripped on a rock and dropped him.

"Come on! Let's get Tucker before they get here!" panicked Sam.

Danny took Tucker on his back and ran with Sam.

Skulker and Damon were gaining on them.

"When is Timmy going to fix this?" asked Sam.

"I don't know, but he better hurry!" said Danny.

Tucker groaned with more pain.

"Come on! Let's get Tucker to a doctor!"

Danny and Sam ran over to the west side of Amity Park to the Hospital.

When they finally reached it, the doors were locked and it was closed.

"Oh no! It's closed! What are we going to do now?" asked Danny.

"Maybe I can call some doctors, but we have to hide." said Sam.

"Over there, in the trees."

They ran behind the bushes and stayed quiet.

Skulker and Damon reached the hospital.

"Hmm, where did the ghost child and his friends go?" asked Skulker.

"Let's make a search around here." suggested Damon.

"You search by the hospital, I'll search the woods."

Damon walked around the hospital looking for any sign that they're there, and Skulker was walking towards where Danny, Sam, and Tucker were.

Tucker groaned with pain and looked at his leg, it was bleeding fast.

Danny and Sam saw his leg and decided to take a risk.

Danny picked Tucker up and ran off to the city with Sam.

Skulker spotted them and ran after them.

"Stop!" he shouted at them, "Come on Damon! They're getting away!"

Damon looked back at the running teens and joined Skulker.

"Let's head over to my house, I have a safe there filled with supplies." said Sam.

As they got to the streets, Danny began slowing down until he couldn't run anymore with Tucker on his back.

He fell to the ground with only his arms holding him up.

"Danny! You have to get up! The guard is on his way!"

"Take Tucker and go home, I'll handle the guard." said Danny with gasps of breaths.

"No! I can't leave you!" said Sam.

"You have to! It's either we all die are just me."

"Then come with me!"

"I can't, this neck brace drained most of m energy and I barely have any to stand."

"Then I'll stay here with you!"

"Sam! What about Tucker!"

Tucker was now screaming in pain.

"I-I can't leave you!"

"It's okay, I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, now go!"

Sam took Tucker's arm on her shoulder and ran off. She stopped and looked back at Danny.

"Sam! G-" Danny said but couldn't finish because Skulker blasted him with his ray gun.

"Danny!" screamed Sam.

Danny fell to the ground and Skulker smiled.

"Finally, after all these years. I, Skulker, have killed the ghost boy!" he shouted.

"Skulker?"

"Danny!" shouted Timmy, with tears starting to form in his eyes.

Sam put Tucker down and stood firm, with an angry fist.

"You killed him!" Sam ran towards Skulker, preparing a punch.

Before she even got to touch him, Skulker caught her fist and held onto it.

"Well, you'll be joining him." he said with an evil smile.

Sam had a huge amount of anger in herself. She was full of anger and frustration and wanted to take it all out on Skulker. So much anger that she took her other hand and was able to lift him and throw him against the ground.

"Wow, I guess I'm regretting making fun of her now." said Timmy.

Sam was satisfied with what she did, but forgot that Skulker is still holding onto her hand.

Skulker was able to press a button on his arm that shocked her, causing her to fall to her knees then the ground.

But it was a very powerful and painful jolt.

Sam wasn't unconscious or sleeping, she was dead.

Tucker had enough energy to see what happened to Sam.

"Sam!" he screamed.

Skulker got up and walked over to Tucker.

"And now, how to waste you…"

Deep inside Tucker, he was crying and bleeding. On the outside, he was bleeding too but his face showed the emotion of anger and frustration.

"You killed me best friends, you killed them…" he said quietly to himself.

"Indeed, but with your wound, you have nowhere to go. So how about joining them?" said Skulker.

He took his gun and aimed it at Tucker.

Tucker had a mix of emotions inside of him but he was mostly scared and angry.

Skulker prepared his gun and shot Tucker.

"Tucker! No!" screamed Timmy, with tears in his eyes. He turned to the Grim Reaper.

"I didn't mean for any of that to happen! I only wanted my fairies back!" Timmy sobbed, "And because of that, Danny's dead. And so are Sam and Tucker. The time stick is broken and I'm dead, how am I going to fix this?"

Timmy just stared at the screen and watched Fentons, Masons, and Foleys gather around the graves of their child, then he turned to the Reaper.

"Why are you showing me this if I have no way of fixing it?"

Reaper changed the scene in the screen back to when Timmy stole the medallion from Danny's room.

"I know what I did already! I don't want to see what I did wrong over and over again!"

Reaper floated to the screen and held his scythe out. The screen froze and he walked inside it, sending him to that certain scene.

Timmy was dumbfounded.

Reaper came back out of the portal without a word.

"Huh? Is that screen a portal?"

Reaper nodded.

"So what do want me to do?"

He pointed to the screen and Timmy understood what he wanted him to do.

"You want me to change what happened don't you?"

He nodded.

"But wait, don't let me come in at that part, change it back to when I got my powers."

Reaper pointed his scythe at the screen and the scene changed to Timmy's first visit.

"Okay, here goes everything."

Timmy shut his eyes and jumped into the screen.

He fell on the ground of the alley next to the movie theatre and slowly got to his feet, dizzy and with a really bad headache.

"You okay, sport?" asked the fairy in front of him.

It was Wanda.

"Wanda! Oh I've never been so glad to see you!" cheered Timmy, hugging her very tightly.

"What do you mean by that? I haven't gone anywhere. You just passed out from slamming into the dumpster.

"Maybe this isn't Timmy. What have you done to Timmy!" screamed Cosmo.

"Cosmo! I've never ever ever been so glad to hear your stupidness!" cheered Timmy, giving him a much tighter hug.

"Too…much…hugging…can't…breathe…" said Cosmo, in Timmy's bear hug.

Timmy let go of Cosmo and looked around. Everything was normal.

"Wait, what do you mean I slammed into a dumpster?" he asked Wanda.

"I saw you running here and slam into the dumpster. Then you got unconscious and kept moving around, talking in your sleep then started screaming things like "Danny!" and "Tucker! No!" I think you were having a nightmare." she answered.

"Nightmare? That was all a dream?"

"You seemed like you were going to say something before you slammed into the dumpster."

Timmy remembered everything that happened in his dream.

"Uh, yeah. Danny's in trouble! We gotta do something! Well I'm about to do something pretty bold."

Meanwhile in the sky, Danny is still in Skulker's Net.

"Like my new net? I designed it just for you." said Skulker.

Danny tried to phase out, but couldn't. He couldn't even move.

"Now, it shocks you and makes you paralyzed and helpless for and hour, which is 59 minutes more than I need to take care of you."

A blast shot at Skulker from behind. It was Valerie again.

"Let the ghost go." she said.

Skulker shot out another net from his other arm.

"I got that net especially for you." he said, pressing a button, which shocked her.

"Valerie!" shouted Danny.

Danny felt weak and helpless, but then felt like his power was returning and he was getting stronger. He noticed that he was stronger than ever and decided to save himself and Valerie.

He broke out of the net and flew to Skulker.

"What? How? You're supposed to be paralyzed and this net was specialized as unbreakable and inescapable to ghosts!" shouted Skulker.

"I don't know how I broke it, but I do know that I did it and that you are a stubborn hunter who can't catch me."

Danny prepared a ghost ray and blasted him with a very powerful ray, sending him to the ground.

Skulker let go of the net Valerie was in while he was up in the air.

She was dropping really fast and screaming.

Danny flew over to her, easily caught her net, and safely dropped it on the ground.

"Whoa! Guess I don't really know my own strength."

"Hey, I can move now! All right ghost, it's now between you and me." said Valerie, pointing a gun at him.

"Yeah, you know that you should at least thank me for saving you."

"Fine, I'll ask you nicely. Are you going to fight me or just be a loser and back down?"

"Uh, neither."

Danny flew back to his house twice as fast as his fastest speed.

"Guess I don't know my own speed either." he said and snatched the thermos from the lab.

"You're just a scared little ghost kid!" shouted Valerie to the gone Danny.

She had a plan.

Danny flew back in record timing, opened the thermos at the unconscious Skulker, and captured him inside.

"Wow, Danny! That was so cool! You were all strong and fast!" cheered Timmy, coming out of the alley.

"Timmy? What are you doing here? I thought you were watching a movie with Tucker and Sam." said Danny.

He saw a light from an alley and knew what was going to happen.

"Timmy, look out!"

Danny quickly pushed Timmy away and was hit by the blast instead.

"Gotcha." said Valerie, coming out of the alley.

Danny fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Danny!" shouted Timmy.

Valerie walked to Danny and prepared another blast.

"That was for making me poor. This one's for making my life miserable!"

She blasted the gun and didn't hit Danny, she hit Timmy.

He jumped in the gun's way and was hit by it instead. Timmy fell to the ground next to Danny, also unconscious.

Valerie gasped.

"It's Danny's buck-toothed cousin! Oh my gosh! I'm in so much trouble!"

She got on her hover board and flew out of there.

Timmy slowly opened his eyes to the sight of Danny, Sam, and Tucker staring at him.

"Huh? What?" Timmy sat up and looked around.

He was in Danny's bed and in Danny's room.

"You okay? Sam and Tucker saw Valerie blast you by accident." said Danny.

"Uh, yeah." He moved his arm and felt a lot of pain there.

"Don't try to move, the pain will only get worse." cautioned Sam.

"Wow, you saved Danny back there." said Tucker.

"Thanks, I saved you and you saved me back. I guess we're even."

Timmy smiled.

"Can you please leave the room for a while? I want to be alone." he asked.

"Sure," said Danny, and left the room with his friends.

Once they were gone, Cosmo and Wanda poofed into the room.

"Oh, Timmy, I hope you're all right." said Wanda.

"Well, I'm fine. It could have been worse, like instead of wishing that Danny was as strong as the Crimson Chin, I could have wished for ghost powers myself."

"How is that worse?"

"Uh…, well the future would have been really bad. Crocker ruling, Danny, Sam, and Tucker dead, I'm lost in time…You know, those stuff."

"He must've slammed his head a little too hard, he's blabbering like an idiot. Usually, that's my job." said Cosmo.

"Well, I'm sure am glad I still have you guys for a long time."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means, I'm still going to be with you guys."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Cosmo! He's just saying that he likes being our godchild."

"Oh, and what's that supposed to mean?"

Timmy sighed a happy sigh.

"This time here has been the best, but I want to go home now. I wish I was healed!"

Cosmo and Wanda waved their wands and Timmy's scratches and bruised were all gone.

He jumped off the bed and went downstairs.

Danny, Sam, and Tucker were sitting on the couch talking about something.

"Hey, Timmy, what are you doing out of bed?" asked Sam.

"I thought he was in pain." said Tucker.

"Timmy, you aren't going to heal if you're moving around." said Danny.

"Finally! My ghost magnet's been fixed! Now it makes any ghost attach to it that is 200 feet from you. If you're looking for a certain ghost, scan the ghost's DNA. If you have a ghost attached to this, you can press this button to make them weaker." said Jack, coming out of the kitchen and holding it, "Now to press the button to turn it on!"

Jack pressed the button and Danny knew he would stick to it.

So, he held onto the couch as tightly as he can and placed his feet firmly on the ground. He felt the magnet pulling him, but he knew he was strong enough not to be able to be even moved.

Jack waited a couple more seconds before giving up.

"Piece of junk, maybe I can just make a better gun."

He threw the magnet behind him and walked down to the lab.

"Phew, that was close." said Danny.

"I'll keep this magnet thing, it might come in handy with your ghost fighting." said Tucker.

"But if you use it, Danny will stick to it too." informed Sam.

"Oh, yeah. Piece of junk."

Tucker gave it to Timmy.

"Here, can you get rid of it?" asked Tucker.

"Uh…okay." said Timmy, taking it back to his room, and stuffing it into his backpack.

He ran down to the kitchen and saw his parents there.

"Hi, Timmy." said his mom.

"Uh, mom? Can we go home now? My, uh…, paper is, uh…, due tomorrow." said Timmy.

"Tomorrow? Today's Friday."

"I, uh…, want to hand it in early?"

"My boy is wants to hand his paper in early? What have you done to our Timmy!" panicked Mr. Turner.

"Did you slam your head into a dumpster again?" she felt Timmy's forehead, "Timmy, you feel warm. I think he's getting delusional. We better get back home."

"Aww, so soon?" whined Jack.

"It's okay, we'll be back next year." said Timmy's dad.

"Really! I can't wait until you come back! I can blabber more about ghosts!"

The Turners got into their car and left.

Timmy looked back at the house and waved goodbye.

Sam, Tucker, and the rest of the Fentons were waving too.

"I'm gunna miss it here." sighed Timmy.

"Well, you'll be back next year." said Wanda.

"Well, I'll be glad when I get home."

The hooded figure watched Timmy from his portal screen. He was holding the time staff instead of the scythe.

Two figures were walking towards him in the darkness.

"You've done it again." said the first observant.

"You now have total responsible of two children, Clockwork." said the second observant.

Clockwork took off the hood and faced them. He looked down at his staff, it was in perfect condition as if it was never broken.

"Well the future is now the way it is meant to be, for now."


End file.
